Hanami Hatake
Hanami Hatake is a Vnet admin and the owner of Vnet. She was known for participating in Decorrupting in ''WIM•R'' along''' with her stepcousin Jittered. She is also Hatty's Friend. Appearance Hanami, by the beginning of Vnet as a whole, is a (pre)teenage girl around 10–13 years old. By the end of Vnet Origins and ''UIM'', she is 19 years old. She has long, dark brown hair and neon green eyes. She grew herself an ahoge after she met Jaiden Animations. She is described as plain-looking. In ''VNETA'', she appears to be wearing the Akiruno High School uniform, which is a white sailor blouse with a navy blue stripe on its white collars and with an embroidery of the school emblem on the white cloth between the collars, and a navy blue tie with an orange stripe. She continues to wear this outfit in VNET: Loli Stars ''along with black fingerless gloves. In Loli Stars, she also seems to wear a pastel green lolita dress. Personality Hanami has a happy and optimistic personality and sticks to just about anything and everything happy. Hanami on the inside, though, is very depressed and unmotivated. She feels like she copies famous people instead of taking inspiration. She feels like anything she starts will get its motivation lost and she will never get it done. She has very low self-esteem and she thinks that she is boring. She thinks she's normal. She thinks she would never become the famous person she dreams to be. But she feels like she has to hide it all. Though, in [[VNet Canon|''VNet Canon]], Hanami is fun-loving and excitable and enjoyed using her iPad. She was happier than usual whenever she was using it. This all changed in Origins when Hanami got her soul crushed two times. Sometimes she gives up easily. This is true, though there are times when Hanami tries not to give up on her works. In the end of Origins, Hanami is one of the strongest characters in VNet and is immune to soul-crushing. History Execution Main Article: Soul Crushed Relationships :'''Family: Jittered Videogame Hanami is close to her stepcousin, Jittered, and seems to admire his strength. She is proud of him being able to become an admin, shown in Canon Episode 4. They have different interests, though they love the same video games. Quotes * "Hello~ My name is Hanami Hatake, I'm just some middle school student making cringy fanfictions!" * "Oh, it's just something I'm working on. Though I've been working on it for over a year, so It's pretty hard work!" * "No, I'll never finish it...Nobody will ever like it..." * "This HAS TO BE A JOKE. An eight-year-old child writing a story about a witch girl getting struck by lightning?! I did the same thing and it failed! BADLY!" * "No....I don't want this again...please, no..." * "Finally...I'm not alone...please stay here..." * "Aha! No, there are many other people better than me at drawing, and writing, and gaming, and creating..." * "No, no, no, I'll never see them again, I'll never see Ichigo or Care again..." * "Isn't it just depressing when you have to repeat something multiple times so people can hear you, but then you have to drop it because it doesn't matter? Yeah, it happens to me a lot..." * "AHAHA, YOU THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER NOTICE?! YOU KILLED PEOPLE, AND YOU ERASED EVERYTHING THEY HAD AND THEIR MEMORIES AND THEIR FRIENDS AND THEIR LOVE AND THEIR FEELINGS AND THEIR LIFE WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Trivia * Hanami's name consists of Hanami (花見) meaning flower view, and Hatake (はたけ) meaning field, which completely translates to Flower Viewing Field. Category:Vnetters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Admins